warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Twoleg Prophecy
The Twoleg Prophecy Nav Bar [[The Twoleg Prophecy#NEWS|'News']] | [[The Twoleg Prophecy#Dedication|'Dedication']] | [[The Twoleg Prophecy#Fans|'Fans!']] | [[The Twoleg Prophecy#Inspirations|'Inspirations']] | [[The Twoleg Prophecy#Info|'Info']] ::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::Post Tenebras Lux: Light After Darkness. :::::::::::Official Fiction rating: T for Violence with serious injury; suggestive themes and disturbing scenes :::::::::::::::::See Fictionratings.com for more info. Parts: Part One | Part Two | Part Three | Part Four Sneak Peek (Full chapter premeires 8/4/2010) | The Twoleg Prophecy 2 (Coming TBA 2010 - 2011) Special: Sketches | Songs that inspired TTP Note: Predictions subject to change. This story idea is about 2 years old! I Thought about how cool a story about how Twolegs get to know the clans, And thought if I could find a good storyline, I could do it. This is a result of long hours of sitting at the keyboard and crossing out ideas in my head. Here you go! I'll try to keep up with writing it! Sorry for any delay! I have written another story called Before the Twoleg Prophecy, Which will explain a lot if you are confused about where the story's timeline begins. 'NEWS' Update Keep an eye out Part Four, coming 8/4/2010! Don't forget to vote for TTP in the WFF Awards, and don't miss The Twoleg Prophecy's Manga series that is coming soon to Flipnote Hatena Winter 2010! (P.S. Check out my even newer siggie!) --BravestarEnd = Beginning 02:41, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Dedication Dedicated to Logan, Who by his friendship, helped me to answer the call of the forest. Fans Sign here if you're a fan of TTP! [[User:Shigura|'Ruinpaw' ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 19:12, March 27, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Raven Randomness! [[User:Maplefern|'Silverbrook']][[Silver Among the Stars|'This is StarClan?']] Leafwhisker 13:12, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Someone help this user with their messed up coded signature! FP Sunny ...Forever young...♥ '15:15, June 26, 2010 (UTC)'' EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 00:11, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 01:12, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ''Inspirations'' I'd like to thank the people that inspired The Twoleg Prophecy right here: My Mom and Dad, for incouraging me to work on my gift for writing. Carl Macek (1951 - 2010) for localizing the anime that put John and Holly together. Switchfoot, Stephen Bryce Avary, House of Heroes and Seabird for writing the songs that inspired me to write every time I turned on my iPod. All the awesome fans that made me feel inspired every time I saw their comments. ''Info'' ''The Twoleg Prophecy''''' is a story by WarriorcatZ1324. The story is about A Twoleg orphan named John Neko and his siblings Ashley, Ashton, Robert, and Rachel. They find the clans, and John finds he is prophecied to save the clans from the Doomclan, an evil band of rouges. Their leader, Falkenstar, wants nothing more to destroy the clans utterly and swiftly. John finds himself racing against time to stop Doomclan from decimating his newly adopted clan and the others, and a mass of mysterious other prophecies and visions don't make the situation much better. Keep up with what happens as this four-part series evolves! Category:Fan Fictions Category:WarriorcatZ1324's Fan Fictions Category:Fanfiction Series